In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are continually developing improvements to existing communication networks. As a result, wireless communication has become increasingly more reliable in recent years. Along with the expansion and improvement of wireless communication networks, mobile terminals used for wireless communication have also been continually improving. In this regard, due at least in part to reductions in size and cost, along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity, mobile terminals have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile terminals, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content.
One of the technologies which is becoming more popular is that of location based services. In this regard, some technologies may provide users of properly equipped mobile terminals with content which is specific to the present location of the user, or other contextual information. Thus, for example, the user may be provided with weather information relating to the user's present location. In some cases the content may be displayed on the home screen of the device. In other instances the user may be provided with information such as Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) which relate to one or both of the user's interests and the user's present location. Thus, content may be provided to the user automatically. However, other than possibly guessing based off of the user's present location, it may be difficult to determine the specific interests of the user at any given time.
Accordingly it may be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus providing for output of a content package.